1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical examination installation for generating visual images of at least a portion of an examination subject, which uses an image pick-up system to obtain and process such images.
2. Related Application
The present application is related to an application having Ser. No. 249,515 entitled Medical Examination Installation With Improved Image Contrast, Ermert et al, filed simultaneously herewith.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Images of a body portion can be continuously produced with a medical examination installation, for example an x-ray installation. Body parts which exhibit only a slight contrast relative to neighboring tissue are inadequately represented in such images. For example, gallstones are frequently difficult to localize. It is required for modern therapy methods, for example lithotripsy, to be able to clearly visually display such body parts so that an exact positioning of the treatment instrument, such as a shock wave generator, can be achieved. Such exact placement is necessary, for example, for calculus disintegration.